The conventional nailer is generally designed with a spacer structure whereby a container tube is placed nearby the nailer body to accommodate the spacer. And, a flexible propelling block is placed at the top of container tube to push down the spacer flexibly. However, the following disadvantages shall be addressed during applications:
As the flexible propelling block is available with a rod-like shape, the top end of the propelling block will protrude from the top of the container tube in the presence of many spacers within the container tube. Therefore, the distortion of the top end is possible due to the collision when the nailers are operated by the workers or placed on site. In such case, the operational work will be adversely affected or disrupted for unexpected maintenance or replacement.
Based upon the aforementioned disadvantages of the spacer structure of conventional nailer, this industry shall assume the responsibility to make pioneering R & D and innovation for an ideal utility model.